


英雄传说

by yrast



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrast/pseuds/yrast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人工智能罗德里格斯突变为席尔瓦，Q和邦德拯救世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0  
我们会再见面，我保证。

1  
人们用自己的方式称呼他，各种语言各种文化各种信仰，所言不一而同，归根结底，一个意思，救世主。

他自己的名字反而很久没有再从任何人的舌尖跃出，他曾漫不经心地报出，带一点若有若无的，也许是骄傲，也许是引诱，也许两者兼而有之。他已经不记得那具体是什么感觉，他已经很久没有再对别人报出自己的名字。

没必要。

他也很奇怪，依靠原始的印刷术和口口相传，他在还活着的人中间已是无人不知。

也许因为还活着的人本来就不多。

2  
他应该觉得幸运，本来他以为他们会全死光。

他不是会轻易绝望的人，但情况实在太糟。

他读到过，“这就是世界毁灭的方式，并非一阵巨响，而是一声呜咽。”

事到临头，他想说，都是狗屎。

3  
这有点像一个出了岔子的任务，所有原定计划都见鬼去，要么对方死光，要么我方死完，不是没有全身而退的先例，但过程惨烈，代价高昂。牵涉面越广的任务出岔子波及范围越大，能全身而退的越少，换句话说，血流得越多。

如果这个任务牵涉的是整个人类文明，也许，这就是末世了。

4  
变故开始的时候，就算你像摇调酒壶一样使劲摇那些穿白袍的家伙，摇来摇去也只能摇出三个字，不可能，或者诸如此类的。

是啊，人工智能怎么会想要灭亡人类呢，这样的程式根本不存在。

所有AI的程式设计都严格遵循艾西莫夫三大定律，当然，作战型的略有变通，但无差别消灭一切人类，这种程式设计绝对不存在，至少没有人类这样设计过。

然而，三大定律束缚的只是人类自己，抱着侥幸认为只是偶然，情况不会真的坏到这个地步，但就这么坏下去了。

比失足坠落更糟的是，你不知道底在哪里。

5  
就像费迪南大公在波斯尼亚遇刺点燃了一战的导火索，希特勒入侵波兰标志着二战的开始，“Think on your sins”出现在大街小巷千家万户所有能点亮的显示屏上，标志着人类被自己智慧的造物反噬的开始。

他想，人类文明如果能够存续，后世的历史书上大概会这么写。

6  
这场毁灭来的轰轰烈烈，很快还没被杀或自杀的人就逃离了城市，撤往国家公园之类完全与现代物质文明不相关的地方，换句话说，既没有wifi信号，也没有手机信号的地方。

军方组织的抵抗不堪一击，他们引以为傲的现代化战争手段以及各种电子设备，连一枚导弹都未射出就统统倒戈。

散落在全球各地的或民间或官方的的抵抗组织，试图集合顶尖程序员追踪——媒体一开始称其为弗兰肯斯坦，但它通过炸掉最开始这么叫的那家报社，纠正并统一了大家对它的称呼——席尔瓦。

席尔瓦分分秒秒都在进化升级，如果不是朝着反人类的方向，会有人对此骄傲的。

7  
“Think on your sins”出现没多久，军情六处总部被炸，他们像老鼠一样躲进下水道。

没有躲太久。

死人没什么好躲的。

8  
这场，他个人称之为，开枪打到自己脚之战。也许不够严肃，但怎么来称呼这场战争已是眼下最不重要的问题。

每天都有人死去，认识的不认识的，最开始他们还会郑重其事举行葬礼，后来……

他不记得是什么时候停止的，通常对于这种情况，有通用回答。

还有更重要的事去做。

还有更多的生者要去守护。

死人可以等。  
莎翁说的不错，今天死了，明天就不会死。

他的世界似乎正在变成一场盛大的告别式，他给自己找点小小乐子又何妨。

9  
他一直觉得M隐瞒了什么，当然，M总是在隐瞒一些事情，她不是靠坦诚相待才坐到如今这个位置。

他的直觉告诉他，她隐瞒的也许是，这个自称席尔瓦的反人类AI是军情六处弄出来的，考虑到它最先炸了军情六处，甚至在那家报社之前。

其中的反讽意味过于强烈，他最开始想到这一点的时候只是不以为然嗤笑一声，喝干了杯中的威士忌。

也许是三秒后，也许是五秒，他摔碎了杯子。

他不是新丁，他在这里待的足够久，久到在看见之前，就能嗅到掩在这些gay得要死的Tom Ford西装下麻烦的气味。

然而，他的直觉无法告诉他的是，也许这陀麻烦现在叫席尔瓦。

但五年前，他叫迪亚戈-罗德里格斯。

10  
嗨，老友，好久不见。

这是值得铭记的时刻，毕竟，能让詹姆斯-邦德无言以对的时刻实在罕见。

大概也就跟哈雷光顾地球的频率差不多吧。

但考虑到，眼前跟你打招呼的这位五年前应该就已经睡在六尺之下，你还往他的坑里撒过土。现在他从——管它是哪里——归来，染了个难看得要死的金发，你不知道是该先痛心他没有一起复生的品位，还是先愤怒他拿枪指着你的头。

但撇开这一切，那个人还是有着你所熟悉的脸，这张脸让你想起那个熟悉的人，于是你的语言机能又回来了，带着往日的默契，或许还有死亡的余韵。

你笑一笑，开裂的嘴角告诉你这么做并不明智。

但明智从来不是你最大的优点。

你说，金发不适合你。

11  
那是很久以前的事了。

金发的席尔瓦还是黑发的罗德里格斯。

他们是合作无间的搭档，那时候他的行事鲁莽还没有名声在外，也许是因为在这方面罗德里格斯更胜一筹。

他记得M安排他们搭档的时候更像是把罗德里格斯托付给他，她说，你要看好他。

他以为，M这么说是出自罗德里格斯为达目的不计后果的行事风格，要到很久以后，他才明白其中更深一层的含义。

罗德里格斯是第一台被设计了，在特定条件下可以违反阿西莫夫三大定律程式的AI。

12  
人类似乎总是在重复类似的错误。

从伊甸园里的智慧树，到巴比伦的通天塔，在通往全知全能的道路上人类总是勇于攀登。

然后——

坠落。

13  
再见，老友。

14  
迪亚戈！

邦德无需回头，他知道那个声音属于谁。

他看着，现在自称席尔瓦，过去是罗德里格斯，而他只想叫他变态的那个人的脸，一点一点漾开温情又怀念的微笑。

妈咪，我很想念你。

邦德肯定这绝对是错觉，他被枪托打到的头也许脑震荡了。

他居然从那个变态的声音里听到一丝伤感。

15  
对从事他们这份工作的人而言，有时候，找死和求生的界线并不那么分明。

也许这是他唯一的机会，乘这个变态忙着伤感的时候。

这个念头的发生与掐灭几乎是同时。

他重重摔在地上，胸口踏了一只脚，他的肺火烧般痛。

你赢不了我，詹姆斯，以前没有，现在嘛——

伯莱塔冰冷的枪管擦过他的额头，他的脸颊，以一种让人起鸡皮疙瘩的含情脉脉的方式。

你老了。

詹姆斯睁大双眼向上望去，莹白的灯光照在席尔瓦的金发上，在他头顶隐约映出一道光环。

像天使一样。

太他妈的讽刺了。

他这样想着，啐了一口血沫。

席尔瓦躲开了。

然后，冲他挑挑眉，几乎是有一点戏谑的。

好像在说，别去测试自己没用的底线了。

16  
我要跟妈咪叙叙旧。

他用鞋尖挑起他的下巴，做个乖孩子，詹姆斯。

原本散落在地板上的各种线缆，像被赋予了生命，从四面八方缠过来，缚住他的手脚。

17  
从M脚下的一滩血迹和她苍白的脸色来看，叙旧大概只是席尔瓦的一厢情愿。

席尔瓦小心翼翼将M拦入怀中，他声音里的关切听起来几乎是真实的。

你怎么了，妈咪，他们怎么可以这样对你？

我错了，M轻声说。

叫我的名字，妈咪，请你叫我的名字，迪亚戈-罗德里格斯。

当初，我应该做的更彻底，M的声音也许不再有力，但依然坚定。

席尔瓦依旧抱着M，邦德想也许心理学也不全是胡说八道，人类会选择只听到自己想听的。

然后，他想起席尔瓦不是人类。

M的视线越过席尔瓦的肩膀，凝望邦德，吐出最后的字句：

strong in will,

To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.

夫人！

17  
他听见自己粗重的呼吸，像身受重伤又不能暴露行藏的兽。

他握紧拳头咬紧牙关，就像那一晚。

他从香港回到伦敦，M告诉他——理论上这是机密，但M足够了解他，她为双方都节省了时间——因为罗德里格斯的鲁莽行事，让他和其他五位特工身陷囹圄，她用罗德里格斯的性命换回了他和其他五位特工。

他当时大概打碎了M的酒柜，可能还有其他易碎品，他不记得有没有流泪。

18  
席尔瓦把M的尸体在地板上放平，仔细整理了她的头发和衣襟，邦德看不出，那是置身事外的疏离，还是百感交集的温柔。

然后，他站起身，走向邦德。

他走的很慢，好像他很珍惜他们彼此之间的距离，不忍缩短。

空荡的房间里回响着空虚的足音。

最终，席尔瓦在距离他脚边二十厘米左右的地方停下，他的脸隐在阴影里，看不清表情。

现在，就剩你和我了，两只老鼠。

19  
他把他汗湿的额发缓缓向后拢去，那时候，你应该知道，我会回去，无论生死，我会带你回家。

邦德考虑了一会儿，确定开口时声音平稳，没有动摇，如果我说我知道，你会停手？现在你开心了？

席尔瓦突然揪住他的头发，拉得他仰起脸来。他们离得很近，他几乎可以从他身上嗅到血腥味，也许是M的。

或者，大部分是M的。

太糟了，我还是一点都不开心。

你他妈的到底想要什么？

伯莱塔冰冷的枪管再次回到了他的脸上，从太阳穴到颧骨，从下颔骨到颈动脉，它滑过的地方像有蛇爬过。

席尔瓦一笑，白森森的牙齿让詹姆斯想起罗德里格斯曾经崭新的墓石。

毁灭。

20  
砰——

肩膀一阵剧痛，邦德沉入了黑暗。

游戏开始，来杀我吧。

老友。

21  
他是被冷水浇醒的。

他睁开眼，花了几秒整理情况。

他受伤了，在右肩，是枪伤，幸运的是那个变态用的不是臭名昭著的达姆弹，这样的伤口他可以应付。

M不在她原先躺的地方。

有人启动了自动消防设施。

还亮着的几台显示器上有几行大得无法忽视的文字。

他捂住肩膀，摇摇晃晃爬起来，凑到最近的一台显示器前。

“007，

在我去找你拯救世界之前，请先不要死。

——Q”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

22  
城市正在变成陷阱。

但追踪席尔瓦所需的器材和能源只有这个陷阱能提供。

这大概就是他们一次又一次回来的原因。

这大概就是尽管城市里几乎没人，却依然正常运转的原因。

夜幕降临，灯火通明的城市，像海上的灯塔，像深夜的路灯。

指引飞蛾的死路。

23  
他赶到的时候，守卫已经死去，龙森瘫坐在沙发上，腹部一片血红。

面前的显示器上，鲜红的骷髅和“Bad Ending”字样交替出现。

像之前数位惨死的程序员一样。

邦德刚刚蹲下，准备察看龙森的伤势，耳中的无线电传来声音，噪音虽大，但足以听清：

——007，这是陷阱，快走。

24  
他随手抽了一块毛巾，捂住龙森腹部的伤口，架起他，快步向楼下走去。

——007，拖着他你安全脱身的几率至少下降三十个百分点。

——你是谁？

——Q

25  
邦德认为，他的问题并没有被回答。

但耳机里的那个声音笃定得好像，这一个字母就可以解决他眼下的所有问题。

包括撬开最近的汽车门。

他现在很忙，他选择对那个声音置之不理。

除非它能帮他撬开最近的汽车门。

他掏出瓦尔特，对准锁眼。

耳机里的那个声音轻轻叹了口气。

——请不要浪费弹药。

然后，门开了。

26  
邦德把龙森抱进车内，车门自动关上，指示灯逐一亮起。

导航仪显示，自动驾驶模式启动。

——007，如果你想，可以双手按住伤口，这样做止血效果更好，现在由我负责驾驶，送你到安全的地方。

大千世界，各种可能，邦德从没想过自已有一天会冲着一台导航仪大喊，去医院！

——你什么时候受的伤？

没有，龙森他需要……

邦德看着手掌下殷红的毛巾，龙森苍白的嘴唇，这种情况他太熟悉了。脑海里一个角落有声音在小声说，不，他什么都不需要了。

他摇摇头，赶走那个声音，比起回答，更像是在说服他自己，龙森需要缝合，需要止血。

——现在不行，007，虽然很遗憾，但人终有一死。

操！带我去医院！

话音未落，道路两侧的路灯吊索突然松脱，巨大的灯罩一个接一个砸向地面。

——007，请系好安全带，如果我不能把你从这里带出去，就可以跳过医院的步骤，直接把你送墓地了。

27  
这有点像古老的打地鼠游戏，如果他们这辆车不是那只倒霉地鼠，那会更有趣。

喂，你——

——Q

那个声音很有启发性地提示道。

好吧，Q，这个人很重要，他——

一个急转弯，他的后背撞上车门，他需要再吸一口气才能接下去说，或者喊，他不能就这么死了！

——007，如果你是担心他死了，就没人能追踪到席尔瓦，那大可放心，他能做到的，我可以做的更好，他做不到的，我也能做到。如果你是出于私人理由担心他，这种情况下我只能说，对于你将失去的我很遗憾。

操！我连你长什么样都不知道！

——007，我的能力和我的长相没有关系。另外，鉴于接下来要发生的事，请抓牢扶手。

几乎是同时，他和龙森完全滑向了车子的另一侧，不用看，他也能推测出他们现在只靠一侧的轮胎行驶。

保持这个状态，车子转入了一条小巷，暂时摆脱了那些仿佛陨石雨般掉个不停的路灯。

虽然车顶和墙壁擦出的火花未免壮观了点。

但除开火花，邦德发现，也许前方的那堵墙是更值得担心的存在。

车子没有减速。

28  
干他们这一行，对横死街头多少有点觉悟，就像老马蒂斯。

但坐在一辆被远程遥控的汽车里，自杀式撞墙，不在他可接受的范围内。

他尝试恢复手动操作。

——你在做什么？

邦德对着空气翻了个白眼，这是条死路，前面是墙，除非你能像远程开锁一样远程炸墙，否则，我想我们需要刹车。

——哦。

然后，他发现他们加速了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最开始只有几个零碎的脑补画面和一条很粗放的故事主线，打开文档开始写的时候还以为一晚上能搞定= =然后敲了一千字才敲出反派，敲出反派后就诞生了计划外西皮S00，一边歪歪的很开心一边想看来短篇搞不定要拖长一点了，然后快四千字才引出Q，五千字才让原本的目标西皮对上几句话，故事写到现在，大概只有最开始的主线没变= =  
> 没有其他想法的话，接下来的一千字应该可以解决00Q的初次会面  
> 好想快点打上end_(:зゝ∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

29  
邦德很想展示一下他词汇丰富的各种诅咒，不过鉴于时间有限，他只能简明扼要，刹车！

——这面墙不在地图上，它是临时搭建的，应该不会很坚固，我们可以加速冲过去。

应该？

——刹车是个很诱人的选择，但如果现在停下来，再启动时仅靠一侧轮胎提供的抓地力几乎无法正常发动车子，我能做到的事很多，但违反物理定律不在其中。

邦德忍不住打断，是吗，我还以为你无所不能。

——谢谢，可惜我不是。

喂，我不是在夸你！

——007，你真是让人困惑。算了，无论怎样，即使这面墙不合逻辑的坚固，这辆车的安全设施会保证你的人身安全，同时后轮驱动受到的影响也不致命，我们还是可以——

轰——

——007，什么声音?

听你这么一说，我觉得撞墙这个选择真是太诱人了，扔了个钢笔炸弹庆祝一下。

——钢笔炸弹？我还以为我们早就不做那个了。

那是纪念品。

30  
他们离墙越来越近，邦德抱紧龙森瘫软的身体。

撞墙的瞬间，他觉得脖颈微凉，好像有雪花落在领子里。

他想了一会儿，意识到，那是龙森血色全无的嘴唇。

31  
——我告诉过你，这墙不牢。

你关心的只有这个吗？

——我当然也关心你的安全，007，我本以为你不喜欢别人把对你的关心说出来。

龙森死了。

在片刻像是精心计算的沉默后。

——我很遗憾。

32  
邦德不清楚，哪一件事更让他愤怒，是席尔瓦的疯狂，龙森的死，还是他耳机里的这个声音。

他可以理解他的镇定，他的不为所动，但这种自动答录机般的毫无感情让他觉得愤怒。

即使果决坚定的M，在某些不得不如此的时刻，他也能从她管理者的面具下感觉到人性的权衡挣扎。

就算是错觉也好过一无所有的荒凉。

他失去了一个同伴，失去了也许是最后一个有能力追踪到席尔瓦的程序员，所有事都坏到极点。

像雨雪天在外赶路，衣服一点一点湿透，风紧雪急，前途渺茫。

他深深呼吸，搓了搓脸颊，闭上眼睛的瞬间，仿佛又感到伯莱塔滑过皮肤的凉意。

33  
他们在一处偏僻的街角停下。

——007，请下车，这辆车已经被盯上，我为你选了其他交通工具。

邦德犹豫了一下自己是否有要对这个声音言听计从，但如果声音的主人真的对他不利，就更没有理由待在车里。

他整了整衣襟，跨出车子，刚刚站定准备绕到另一侧把龙森抱出来，车子已经绝尘而去。

你在搞什么，龙森还在里面！

——所以？

你要把他带到哪里？

——007，无论哪里，他现在都不会介意的。

操你！

——007，好好活着才有机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六千字了，还没碰面_(:зゝ∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

34  
马洛利没想到他会在这种情况下接手MI6。

前任M竭尽所能捍卫了她所说的话。

——我绝不会在MI6比我接任时更糟的情况下卸任。

于是，她字面意思上的为MI6流尽了最后一滴血，他们形式上埋葬了她，空荡荡的棺木里躺着一枚GCMG。

他们为她举行了葬礼，如果空气中的凝重可以结成水滴，那一定是一场瓢泼大雨。

35  
他作为新任M主持了葬礼，虽然人们看向他的眼神好像他才是被葬的那个。

前任M殉职，幕僚长比尔-特纳MIA（战斗中失踪人员），MI6被重创，死伤惨重。

这种情况下，马洛利完全理解为何人们看他的眼神好像在看一片废墟。

握手时，有人会很用力，似乎想给他传递一点信心或诸如此类的东西，有人会说，事情总会好起来的。

他礼貌点头，明智沉默。

如果没有，那一定是还不够坏。

36  
他一直没有放弃追查特纳的下落。

如果说摆在他面前的是一桌拼图碎片，这位前任M的幕僚长一定握有相当重要的几块。

但他始终下落不明。

不得不说，作为一位理论上不谙外勤工作的行政人员，特纳消失的彻底程度让马洛利印象深刻。

37  
龙森事件之后，马洛利委婉地表达了对邦德近来屡屡从死神手下全身而退的钦佩。

也许，还有点含义略丰富的疑惑。

邦德一侧嘴角微微翘起，外勤不是人人能做，如果你活得足够久，死里逃生是必备技能。

马洛利长久凝视邦德，他手上的牌不多，尤其是现在，关于下一步如何出牌，他实在没有太多选择。

于是他说，去休个假吧，007。

邦德挑眉。

他补充，这是命令，我们已经没有人需要你去保护，或者杀掉，不管去哪里，保持联络，007。

38  
他现在能拿到的，关于当年邦德和罗德里格斯搭档的任务报告几乎为零，他似乎什么都无从了解，但这样的无从了解本身就已经说明了一些问题。

邦德和M和罗德里格斯，这三人彼此重叠的部分就像一场坠机事故，场面惨烈，遗恨绵绵。

邦德从与席尔瓦的遭遇战中幸存，如果M没有被流弹打中，失血过多，根据后来邦德的报告，或许也能幸存。

虽然他手头理性的证据不多，但马洛利不认为席尔瓦会完全从邦德身上移开视线。那么，假如MI6把邦德抛得足够远，不管出于执念还是怀念，席尔瓦有多大的几率再出现在邦德面前？

像打猎，设伏，等待，爆头。

39  
计划本该如此，但是他们跟丢了饵。

邦德的座驾在某公路紧急停车带被发现，驾驶席上是失踪已久的比尔-特纳。

至少有一点收获，他们可以把比尔-特纳的状态修正为KIA（战斗中牺牲人员）了。

40  
不管走多远，每个人都要有个可以回去的地方，即使这地方他挺讨厌。

或许这就是他一面厌恶这里，一面又保留它的原因。

别来无恙，skyfall。

41  
他到达时，夜色像一层轻软的薄被覆盖了整个山谷。

于是，小礼拜堂窗户上透出的灯火就格外扎眼。

他停好车，打开瓦尔特的保险栓，缓步像礼拜堂走去。

42  
礼拜堂的门半开半闭，像是在等什么人来。

他贴着虚掩的半边门，微微探头向里望去。

礼拜堂过于狭长，从他这个角度，不能一眼看到最里面。但摇曳的烛火在地面上投下的细长人影告诉他，礼拜堂里至少有一个人。从影子的轮廓看来，那人头发很乱，或者他顶着一个鸟窝。

礼拜堂的设计使布道的牧师不用特意提高音量，最后一排也能清楚听到，就像现在。

——在某些教义中，信徒认为蜡烛的火焰是人类与上帝之间沟通的桥梁，烛光可以在黑暗中指引灵魂回归天堂的道路，你觉得呢？

邦德闪身进入礼拜堂，瓦尔特直直瞄准前方。

他说，胡扯。

43  
烛台前侧身站着一位青年，他似乎毫不介意自己正在瓦尔特的射程以内，继续逐一点燃烛台上剩下的蜡烛。

又或者他以为邦德握的是根胡萝卜，考虑到他带着眼镜，也许他应该换副眼镜。

青年对着左右两侧的长椅做了个模糊的手势，说，我很快就好，如果你累了，可以坐下来等。

邦德想了想，一边嘴角翘上去，他说，你好了。

一声枪响，青年手上的蜡烛只剩了半截。

邦德看见他快速地眨了眨眼，如果这就是他惊讶的全部表示，邦德不得不说，他开始对这个鸟窝头小子有点好感了。

青年很轻地叹了口气（邦德突然觉得这个场景有点熟悉），放下那半截蜡烛，两手插在连帽风衣的口袋里转过身来。

这世上只有百分之二的人眼睛是绿色的，邦德注意到，这小子是其中之一。

那双绿眼睛微微弯起来，操我？

邦德一怔，你一定在开玩笑。

绿眼睛推了推眼镜，当然。

邦德感觉记忆中有什么被触动。

他的表情一定透露了什么，绿眼睛开始迎着瓦尔特的枪口缓步朝他走近，直到距离枪口五公分的地方停下，伸出手。

007。

像保险柜里的齿轮终于对上了卡槽，他放下枪，握住那只手，掌心温暖干燥。

Q。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最开始脑补的教堂见面可华丽了，什么穹顶破个洞，雪从洞里落下来，Q就正好坐在洞的正下方拉大提琴什么的，曲目都想好了，就拉巴赫的无伴奏，Q还对教堂的蛾摩拉主题彩绘玻璃发表评论XDDD
> 
> 结果写起来发现，来龙去脉根本撸不通啊，简直囧囧有神，真硬掰成这样过两天再看肯定会被雷笑了（现在就笑死了好吗
> 
> 于是拉拉叔出来救场了
> 
> 过渡场景神马的最讨厌了>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扛不住了，再不用双引号就讲乱了= =
> 
> ps，下文涉及爱伦坡小说猴爪的剧透

44  
这是一个漂亮的过肩摔，全过程几乎没有任何抵抗，不会比摔一袋面粉更难。

尘埃落定时，他的膝盖顶在他的胸口。

不同于以往经验里那些或胸肌发达或波涛汹涌的触感，这个胸膛单薄到他几乎可以用膝盖描出胸骨的形状。

好像稍稍用力就会像瓷器一样粉碎。

太容易了，就这样压下去实在是个巨大的诱惑。

45  
比起疼痛惊惧，青年脸上更多的似乎是困惑，“我以为，关于操的话题是个玩笑这一点，我们已经达成共识了。”

好像当下语言的歧义是唯一引起他注意的，好像他并没有被某人的膝盖钉在尘土里，双手被压在头顶。

邦德笑了，“Q，你的自我介绍遗漏的东西未免太多，我以为刚刚那一下对你的记忆多少有点帮助，或许我应该再给你点提示？”

青年的视线越过邦德头顶，似乎在研究礼拜堂的横梁结构，“007，如果我想对你不利，至少有三次机会，第一次，不启动自动消防设施浇醒你，第二次，导航时直接把你导到泰晤士河里，第三次——”

青年的视线落在邦德的脖颈处，手掌舒展开来，一枚纤薄的塑料片掉在地上，“我的双手非常灵活，如果我想，我可以在你眨眨眼的功夫，对你造成比你的瓦尔特更大的伤害。”

邦德下意识地摸了摸下巴，在颈动脉上方摸到一个细小的伤口。不深，不会比他刮胡失手留下的伤口更深。

“那你为什么还要找我？”

青年看了邦德一会儿，似乎在权衡什么。

“因为席尔瓦爱过你，作为罗德里格斯。”

46  
罗德里格斯喜欢那些阴郁精巧的故事，在他们一起搭档监视的深夜里，如果目标够老实，有时候，罗德里格斯会给他讲那些故事。

猴爪是其中之一。

为了避免被突发状况打断，无论多复杂的故事，罗德里格斯总是有办法讲得很简单。

具有魔力的猴爪可以实现许愿人的三个愿望，一对老夫妇的第一个愿望是意外之财，然后他们的独子在工地上死了，他们得到了一笔抚恤费。老夫人许了第二个愿望，希望独子复生，于是楼下传来了敲门声。但老先生许了第三个愿望，让一切尘归尘土归土。

罗德里格斯趴在方向盘上讲完这个故事，嘲讽地轻笑，“血缘也不过如此。”

他叼着烟卷漫不经心地问，“第三个愿望是怎么回事？”

罗德里格斯从方向盘上仰起脸，撇撇嘴，“因为那孩子死得太惨了，老头儿见过，可能觉得这东西还是留在不见光的地方比较好。”

他们在黑暗里沉默下去，唯有烟卷上的一点星火，明明灭灭。

“但是，如果是你”，罗德里格斯从他嘴里抽走吸了一半的烟卷，邦德斜睨了他一眼，他只是无辜地耸了耸肩，“我的抽完了。”

罗德里格斯又抽了几口，继续说，“如果我有猴爪，无论你变成什么样子，就算你在地狱里，我也会把你叫回来。”

罗德里格斯黑色的头发黑色的眼睛让他看起来就好像冰冷夜色的一部分，可是有那么短短一瞬，他身上有什么东西让邦德觉得温暖明亮。

很多年，邦德都不清楚那是什么。


	6. Chapter 6

47  
是很细微的金属摩擦声，如果不是这里太安静，他可能根本不会在意。

在真正意识到发生了什么之前，他已经抽出瓦尔特，转身，瞄准迅速逼近的移动目标放了一枪。

“007！”

他回头看他，青年脸上的表情就好像他刚刚打死了他的小狗。

48  
在邦德眼中，那只是一个造型像倒扣的纸杯蛋糕，当然比纸杯蛋糕大得多的，迷你机器人。

邦德那一枪正打在它的左眼，那里现在一片焦黑，电线裸露，时不时有细小的蓝色电弧一闪，明明是机器，却诡异地让人想起被粗暴摘除眼球的眼窝。

它的右眼似乎也受了影响，一明一灭，像坏掉的信号灯。

青年跪在那个东西旁边，好像那是他心爱的奄奄一息的小狗（被邦德打的），轻轻呼唤，“卡斯托尔，你听的见我吗？”

回答他的是一连串断断续续的杂音，“papa，你，好，吗？”

青年的手掌覆上机器人完好的那只眼睛，好像要给它合上眼睛，“我很好，卡斯托尔，你做的很好，现在，休息一下。”

青年抬起手的时候，机器人的右眼不再闪烁。

49  
邦德看着青年抱起那个迷你机器人，好像抱着一具小尸体，他说，“我不会道歉的。”

“是的，007，你没什么好抱歉的。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“拯救世界？”

青年摇摇头，“007，你一直都怀疑这点，不仅是针对我，最重要的是你怀疑这项任务本身。之前的几件事是我为争取你的信任所能做到的极限，如果可以，我会再多做一些，但我没有时间。”

“你到底是什么人？”

“我没有任何身份证明文件，关于我的存在没有任何官方记录，我接触过的人中，除了你都死了。但他们还活着的时候，他们叫我Q。你可以不相信我，但事实就是如此，不是你了解的越多，问题就越少，我甚至不能跟你保证，我不会伤害你，如果杀了你是解决席尔瓦的唯一方法，我会做的。”

邦德不禁笑了，“令人印象深刻的坦白。”

“谢谢。”

邦德笑得更厉害了，“喂，我不是在夸你。”

青年好像想起了什么，嘴角微微翘起来，“007，你真是让人困惑。”

50  
“007，很高兴认识你，我希望消灭席尔瓦的方法不会是杀了你，我真的不想杀了你。”

邦德笑道，“多么巧，我也是。”

一种轻松愉快的沉默在他们之间蔓延，像深夜里悄悄下起雨。

最终Q颔首致意，“007，如果有你在，这对我的工作会更有利，但这对你可能不是什么好选择。如果没有你，我还是可以找出其他方法来完成我的工作，我希望我不用回头来找你。”

说完，Q转身向礼拜堂门口走去。

“你要怎么做？”邦德突然问。

Q停下脚步，短暂的沉默后，他的声音回荡在礼拜堂里，“作战。用我被赋予的全部能力和全部力量。如果你问我目标是什么，一个词，胜利。不惜一切代价，不惧任何恐怖，不论有多艰难漫长，必须胜利。（注1）”

邦德缓缓露出微笑，整了整袖口，昂首道，“来吧，让我们一起并肩作战。（注2）”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：出自二战时丘吉尔的就职演说，稍作改动。
> 
> 注2：同样出自丘吉尔的就职演说，稍作改动。邦德听出Q的那段话是出自丘吉尔的就职演说，于是用了就职演说的最后一句回应。


	7. Chapter 7

51  
官方的版本是，当反人类的人工智能席尔瓦最终突破到英国的核武库（其盟友的核武库也只是时间问题），开始全球直播破解倒计时的时候，MI6的特工找到了席尔瓦所在的小岛。岛上发生了相当于一场小型核爆当量的爆炸后，沉入海中，倒计时停止。

之后世界虽然依旧满目疮痍，但并没有出现进一步的破坏，由此看来，官方谨慎估计，席尔瓦应该是随着那个小岛一起消失在海底深处了。

官方并未公布那位MI6特工的资料，但就像哪里有好奇，哪里就有爆料。不久，那位特工在岛上的一些影像资料就在网路上传播开来。

视频并不清晰，但那种清晰程度是，如果你对这个人印象很深，你就会认出他。

于是，越来越多的谣传说，这个人叫做，或者他一度自称——

邦德。

詹姆斯-邦德。

52  
媒体想要采访他，出版社想找他出自传，电影公司已经准备好买版权。

世界越是满目疮痍，人们越是需要一点娱乐。

最开始还有人说，在哪里看见过他，后来连这样的流言也渐消渐止。

凭借记者的经验和直觉，伊芙认为，一个人能消失得这么彻底，没有官方帮助几乎不可能。

想要找到这样的人，没有官方的帮助也几乎不可能。

幸好，她还有几个人情要收。

53  
这是一座海滨小城，宁静慵懒，像在午后的阳光里打盹的猫，安安静静伏在海边。

在深色皮肤深色眼睛的当地人中，男人的长相很容易打听。

她在一间露天酒吧找到了他，酒吧里几乎没人，考虑到现在才刚过上午十点，酒吧几乎是为男人一个人而开的。

她正考虑如何开场，男人突然转过头来，伊芙猝不及防正对上男人冰蓝的眼眸，像被蛇盯住的青蛙，瞬间愣住。

男人却扬了扬手中的酒杯，笑起来，眉宇间有种落拓的英俊。

我等你很久了，曼尼潘妮小姐。

于是，在接下来的几天里，伊芙听到了另一个版本的故事。

那是邦德与Q的故事。

54  
“于是你们初次见面，你打坏了他的机器人，他说要杀了你交换世界和平？”伊芙发誓，她尽最大努力去忍住声音里的笑意了。

“如果你要这样说，”男人笑起来，晃着威士忌酒杯中的冰块，“不是最愉快的初次见面，但我有过更糟的。”

“他给机器人取名叫卡斯托尔有什么意义吗？”

“因为还有一只叫普勒克斯啊。”

当时，Q打开礼拜堂的门，在门口站了一会儿，然后另一只一模一样的迷你机器人出现了，对着Q喊papa。

“天哪，他让机器人叫他papa？这也太——”

“古怪？”

伊芙不确定如果说毛骨悚然，邦德会不会觉得被冒犯，但从邦德谈论这件事的语气来看，她觉得还是保持沉默比较明智。

“卡斯托尔和普勒克斯是他亲手做的，就像他自己的孩子，papa比较好发音，可以传很远，所以他设置了让他们叫他papa。”

伊芙想了一会儿还是说，“坦白说，这有点让我想起弗兰肯斯坦。”

邦德望着远处的地平线，伊芙觉得他的视线像是穿越时间落在了过去的某一点。

“如果你见过Q，你就会知道，机器人叫他的制造者papa也可以是很可爱的一件事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这个故事，最初是想这样切入，以回忆的方式。
> 
> 但觉得光靠两个人一来一回交代背景，实在有点吃力= =
> 
> 在一万字的展开后，故事长度大大超出预计，非常想快点讲完_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
> 突然想起，还是可以用这种方式来讲嘛，反正背景都交代得差不多了XD


	8. Chapter 8

55  
“那Q是什么样的？”伊芙好奇地问，到目前为止，这个Q给伊芙的印象最鲜明的一点就是没有痕迹。凭空出现，凭空消失，就像专属眼前这个男人的私人秘密。

邦德笑了笑，“第一印象是不可靠。”

那天是下弦月，邦德记得很清楚。

他们出了礼拜堂的往主屋走去，Q拎着一个银色箱子走在他旁边，走得很慢，普勒克斯托着卡斯托尔跟在他们身后，一人一机器之间有一搭没一搭的闲聊。

“卡斯托尔会好起来吗？”

“会。”

“papa你又让卡斯托尔做什么奇怪的事了吗？”

“没有，”一阵可疑的沉默，“不，我想这次没有。”

“是卡斯托尔自己弄得吗？”

“不是。”

“不是我做的，不是卡斯托尔自己弄的，也不是papa。”

“好吧，是我，我不会道歉的。”邦德第一次遇见这么话唠的机器人。

“papa，他就是我们要找的那个人吗？”

“是的。”

“我不喜欢他。”

与孩子气的话语形成强烈反差的是严肃认真的语气，这把邦德逗乐了，他转头看向身后，“普勒克斯？”

“是的。”

“这世上不喜欢我的人有很多，你不会寂寞的。”

机器人歪了歪脑袋，“寂寞是什么？”

他们已经远离了礼拜堂，来到一个小土坡上，下方是一片湖水，Q正是在这个时候滑到的。

56  
邦德本可以拉住他，如果他当时没有被普勒克斯问得一愣。

他反应过来的时候，Q已经滑下土坡，滑到了湖边，本来事情到了这里也是没有问题的。

如果他能及时走下去拉住他，而不是任由他自己站起来又往前跨了一步。

扑通——

邦德希望他不是摔坏脑袋了。

“papa！”

邦德拦住普勒克斯，“不要动，如果不想你的papa有事，就待在这里。”

普勒克斯陷入完全静止，也许“如果不想你的papa有事”是个很好用的句式。

邦德冲到湖边，夜晚的湖水像一滩墨水，连个气泡都没有，他喊了两声，没有应答，他开始脱外套的时候，一个湿漉漉的脑袋浮出了水面，“007？”

“你怎么样？”

“没事。”又是一阵水声，那个银色箱子被举出了水面，邦德接过箱子，放在一边，又伸手去拉Q。

奇怪的是，Q往他的那个方向抓了两次都没抓住他的手，邦德皱起眉，虽然今晚是下弦月，但这么近的距离，两次都抓不到，就好像——

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

第三次他主动抓住了Q的手，把他拉了上来。

57  
“他的眼睛怎么了？”伊芙问。

“夜盲症，缺乏维生素A引起的。”

“哈？他穿越大半个英国来找你，路上都吃的什么啊？”

邦德又啜了一口威士忌，“在除了完成既定目标之外的地方，他就是这样的不可靠，除非那件事确实妨碍到他，他又没办法绕过去，必须解决才能达成目标，他才会分给那件事注意力。”

伊芙突然想到什么，“是不是说，同时给人既马虎，又专注的印象？”

邦德望着杯中的琥珀色液体，“我原先也这样认为。”

伊芙觉得奇怪，这样简单的一句话，听起来不应该有任何苦涩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于让Q全身湿透了= =  
> 本来没想把Q扔水里，也没有夜盲的计划，但原计划内很想自戳的一个萌点要先铺了这些才能戳到  
> 人机对话是写滑了，本来没想写，写起来被戳到了，就顺着写下去了，好在刹车也挺容易的


End file.
